1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector between electrical devices and particularly to a connector between IDE devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, data transmission between two IDE (integrated device electronics) devices 10, 20 usually needs two flexible flat cable 31, 32 and each of the two flexible flat cables 31, 32 is connected to an IDE connector 40 or a main frame of a personal computer and the data transmission between the two IDE devices 10, 20 is controlled by the IDE connector 40 or the main frame.
Referring to FIG. 2, the IDE connector 40 includes a circuit board 41 associated with control circuit, a chip 42, two male plugs 43, 44. It can be seen in FIG. 1 that the two male plugs 43, 44 are connected to a respective female socket of two flexible flat cables 31, 32 and the other female socket at another end of the respective flexible flat cable 31, 32 is connected to a respective male plug of the two IDE devices 10, 20 such that the two IDE devices 10, 20 can be connected to the IDE connectors 40 respectively and the data transmission between the two IDE devices 10, 20 can be controlled by the IDE connector 40.